The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to a rotor system therefor.
Gas turbine rotor systems include successive rows of blades, which extend from respective rotor disks that are arranged in an axially stacked configuration. The rotor stack may be assembled through a multitude of systems such as fasteners, fusion, tie-shafts and combinations thereof to generate a rotor stack preload. The rotor stack preload is typically carried through a non-straight, torturous path. Although effective, the non-straight tortuous path may thereby require relatively greater rotor stack preload forces and associated hardware.